Leaving
by Eternal.Angel
Summary: In which the leaves fall today, soon to be reborn. So if love falls apart, will it be reborn once more? [TezFujiRyo] [Dedicated to Chibisuke Girl] WARNING: MILD YAOI or SHOUNENAI


Eternal.Angel  
November 22, 2007 to November 22, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **In which the leaves fall today, soon to be reborn. So if love falls apart, will it be reborn once more? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

-----------  
_Leaving_  
-----------

* * *

Brushing the leaves into one pile with a broom, he wiped his sweaty forehead as he looked up at the clear blue sky. He could use this time to play some street tennis, but no…his father just had to pile him up with all the workload for the temple. As expected of the lazy, retired tennis pro, Echizen Nanjiroh. The lecherous monk had decided to spend his day at the beach while his wife, Echizen Rinko, was at work in her office, leaving the poor teenager to do all the housework and duties at the temple. 

It was the umpteenth autumn in his entire life, and the leaves seemed to flutter down so gently yet carelessly, unknown of their predestination. Their different ranges of color – red, orange, yellow, coffee, brown, faded green, and other mixed or darkened colors that stained on the leaves stood out in the air as they made their way down to the ground, resting on it afterwards, waiting to be stepped on. Once they were detached from their lovely home, they would die, and soon the tree would grow new ones. Then it would boast about how its children were blossoming so beautifully, from a light pink and white, to many variations of green, and lastly, once again, to the autumn colors of the season. Then the tree would be bare once more, and all would repeat, the tree and its leaves being reborn over and over.

Sweeping up the fallen leaves of the old tree at the area of the temple, the Echizen Ryoma gathered them into one pile and dumped it all into a metal, slightly dented trashcan. The bin was now halfway full, the leaves continuing to grow in abundance. The wind blew across the place quite strongly, resulting in more leaves coming down. How was he going to finish his work now?

Footsteps were to be heard as Ryoma started raking in another area of the ground, the sound of the metal teeth scraping against the rocky ground. He turned his head to see the newly arrived guest with a smile etched upon his face. His honey-colored brown locks flew in the direction of the wind, revealing his closed eyes, although he could still visibly and vividly see Echizen.

"Echizen," the person said, his voice gentle yet icy, the expression on his face light but mysterious.

"Fuji-senpai," replied Ryoma coolly as he closed his eyes, tipping his white Fila cap so that it would shadow over his eyes.

The wind continued to blow as its power began to abate, lessening its velocity for each second that had passed. Soon, it turned out to be a gentle breeze. Fuji approached his ex-underclassman so that the two of them were facing each other, their eyes staring right at one another.

"Why," he said, with a tint of depression, "Why did you take him away? Why do you love him so much? Am I really not fitting to your requirements? Am I really that of a terrible boyfriend?"

Echizen, however remained silent. He wished to back away or talk back at his ex-upperclassman, but could not find the strength to do so. His feet were rooted to the ground as his head dipped down low, unable to meet the face of Fuji.

"Answer me, Echizen." The voice was now demanding and harsh.

He remained in the same, frozen position, the words coming out of his mouth repeating over and over in his head. Fuji, frustrated and annoyed, grabbed Ryoma by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close towards his face, the cap falling out of place off his head.

"Look at me, Echizen."

This time, however, his words had possessed his mind, having him look directly into his opened eyes, his azure, blue diamond eyes now revealing themselves.

"Why? Why won't you accept me?"

He looked away and down at the ground again. Fuji, this time, looked at the direction of his eyes and found his own eyes wandering around the frame of the younger boy's body. His eyes noticed a mark on Ryoma's neck, and immediately he dropped him to the ground, not knowing that Echizen would be unable to protect himself from the fall.

"Ittai…"

"You did it with him, didn't you, Echizen?" questioned Fuji with a cold glare. His voice now darkened and deepened, the vocal chords expressing seriousness, "You did it with Tezuka, didn't you?"

No response came from the boy, and Fuji, staring at the look on Ryoma's face, fell down to his knees, his arms wrapping around his legs. His voice, now quiet, rang aloud in Echizen's ears as the muffled cries and sobs sounded along with it, "Ryoma…"

Echizen, stunned, could not move from his position as Fuji burrowed his head between his legs. The ex-tensai of Seigaku was ready to dive into Ryoma, taking advantage of him, and stealing him away from the ex-captain of Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu. He could not move as Fuji's passionate voice reverberated and tickled his body, and biting down his lip he urged to resist allowing him to have everything. It seemed so wrong to do this…but it was so pleasurable. He didn't want this feeling to stop or break apart the wonderful sensation which was now spreading throughout his entire body. He felt his mind going blank as Fuji just wanted to fuck him there, right there, in the middle of the temple grounds, senselessly. It was a sin to do such a thing, especially at a purified place.

Fuji knew, deep inside, it was a sin, but did not stop.

"Fuji," a cold voice rang, and the two turned their attention towards the new voice.

"Tezuka," replied Fuji with a sadistic smile, "I'm taking advantage of your Ryoma-chan."

"Kunimitsu, he's wrong. He's just…" A moan followed interrupted his statement as Fuji bit down hard at his thigh through the fabric, his erection throbbing.

"…I'm leaving, Echizen."

"Kunimitsu, wait!" cried Ryoma as he shoved off Fuji deliberately, chasing after the captain in hope of restoring his mind and trust towards him.

Fuji watched from behind as the two climbed down the stairs quickly, one running away from reality, and another hoping to restore it back to life. Why had he wanted to do it so badly to Echizen, though? It was terribly wrong, especially one for him to commit such a sin. He wanted to do it so him so badly, just have him as his own, and that no one else could claim him as his. But deep down, he knew that Tezuka already had Ryoma for himself, and no matter what, their love could never be taken away. It was a wonder…whether Fuji could ever fall in love again…if it were to be reborn again.

_Why, Kami-sama?_

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I am…officially freaked out about this piece of writing, and I'm dead serious. I don't think I want to write OT3 anymore… (shivers) Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou! 

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


End file.
